Friday the 13th: icarly style
by seddieSUPERFAN101
Summary: This is nothing like the movies. Summary inside. Please read and review.
1. Part 1

**Author's Note: Hey this is my new story. I didn't put it in the crossover section because it really isn't like the Movie. There's lots of twist it here. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Summary: Before their senior year, they go out to crystal lake to the abandoned house. They go with Gibby, Tasha, Jake, Shane, and his girlfriend Cindy. What will happen when this kid comes in their life and convinces that Jason exsists. Who will believe him and will their friendships last. You will have to find out in this semi-scary story.**

**I'm telling you that it's not probably. It just has some gore in it. I'll try not to make it descriptive for some people who don't like that.**

**I really hope you enjoy it. **

**I'm not sure what to rate it but I'll rate it T.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own icarly. For the last fuckin time.**

**Carly's POV**

I just got off the phone with Sam and Freddie. We're not kids anymore. This is our last weekend of summer before our senior year. I'm so excited. I'll finally be finished with school. So before we go back to school all of us and our friends want to go to Crystal Lake. Freddie looked it up and found a abandoned house that no one lives in so we are staying in there. I'm really excited because I finally get some alone time with Jake. Yea the Jake that sung on icarly and sucked. We started dating a few weeks ago. Oh wait I forgot the important part of this. Getting Spencer's permission. Shit!

I ran downstairs quickly.

"Hey Spencer" I said.

"Hey" He said back.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked him.

"Sure" He replied.

"Well before we go back to school Me, Sam, Freddie, Gibby, Tasha, and Jake wanted to go to Crystal Lake for the weekend" I said in one breath.

"Crystal Lake? That's very dangerous" He said concerned.

"How?" I asked.

"There's been lots of reports on people getting killed" He answered.

"By who?"

"Lots of years ago this kid drowned and he came back to get revenge and kill the people who camp at that lake" He said

I giggled"That's rediculous Spencer"

"Ok?" He said.

"Can I go?" I asked.

He takes a deep breath before saying"Yea you can go"

"THANK YOU SO MUCH" I hugged him tight.

"Just be careful" He said

"Spencer I don't believe in that"

"It's true! His name is Jason" He said defensive

I fake gasped"Oh my god his name is Jason" I said sarcasticly

I laughed really hard

"Keep laughing you won't be laughing later" He said

"Ok Spencer" I said sarcasticly again.

"Have fun" He said sarcasticly to me

"I hope you come back" He said

I look at Spencer confused and then frowned.

He then leaves.

Okay that was weird.

**Sam's POV**

Me and Fredweird walk into Carly's Apt.

"Hey Bitch" I dropped my bag on the floor.

"Hey guys" She said back

"So did Spencer say yes" I asked

"Helly yea he said yes" She said excited

"Yes we're gonna have so much fun" I said happily

"Did you guys call any of them" Carly asked

"Yea I talked to Gibby and Tasha" I answered

"Umm guys I kind of invited Shane" Freddie said nervously

"Shane from 9th grade" Carly asked

"Yea" He answered

"He's back" I said

"Yea can he come" He asked

"Sure" Carly said

"I can't wait to see him again" I said

"But he wants his distance" He said

"Okay plus we both have boyfriends Sam" Carly said

"True" I said

"He's bringing his girlfriend Cindy" Freddie said

"That's good" Carly said

"You should call them so they could sleep over and we could get on the road tomorrow morning" I insisted Carly

"Oh I should I'll call them now" She said and walked in the kitchen to make the calls.

"Are you excited" I asked Freddie

"Hell yea we're gonna have so much fuckin fun" He replied

"Right"

"I gotta go get my stuff" He said

"Okay" I said and kissed him quickly and then he left.

Yea Freddie's my boyfriend. Is that really a surprise?

I thought so!

So shut the hell up.

.

.

.

.

The next day we all wake up and get everything and start getting on the road. I'm in the back and Carly's in the front just because she's good at giving directions. I'm just sitting talking to everyone but then I get bored because their boring people.

"Are we almost there" Carly asked suddenly

"Almost. I just need to stop for some gas" He answered

"Oh come on I want to get there before lunch" I said

"We will! Just be patient Sam" Freddie said annoyed

"Fine whatever" I said annoyed too

"Don't you whatever me" He said forcefully

"Well I just did what are you gonna do about it" I yelled

"I'll show you" He said and then lets go of the wheel and tackles me.

"FREDDIE" Carly yelled.

I feel the car move side to side.

I try to push him off of me but he's too strong and heavy. Damn you Freddie.

"FREDDIE WHAT THE FUCK LET GO OF HER" Carly yelled

"DOES THIS HAPPEN A LOT" Shane asked

"Yea" Then she switches seats and starts driving the car.

He finally gets off of me.

"Stop at a gas station" Freddie said calmly

"Sure we do need gas" Carly said driving the car. Then she turns around to us and glares at Freddie and me.

I see a little boy infront of the car.

"CARLY WATCH OUT" I screamed.

She turns around and screamed.

The car stops because Carly hit the brake.

"You just hit a little boy" Tasha said to Carly

"Come on lets see if he's okay" Carly said to all of us.

We get out of the car.

I look for him but he's not infront our car anymore.

"He's gone" Carly said.

"How?" Tasha asked

"Oh I don't know Tasha maybe he got up and ran away" I said sarcasticly

"Sam fuck off leave her alone" Carly said

I rolled my eyes.

"I want my mommy" Somebody said

We turn around scared.

"Sweetie are you okay?" Carly asked.

"I want my mommy" He said again

"Look kid we don't know where your mommy is" I said a little annoyed

"I want my MOMMY" He said again

"I think this kid has some mental issues" I whistpered to Carly.

She rolled her eyes.

"Look sweetie we don't don't know where your mommy is" Carly said

"And we sure aren't gonna help you find her" I said annoyed

Carly scoffed"SAM!"

"Your mean lady" He stepped on my foot hard.

"Ouch! What the fuck?"

"I'll look for her myself...bitch" He said and leaves

I gasped.

"Wow that kid gots some guts" Carly said

"He's about to not have any guts" I said madly

"Your so mean...HEY KID" Carly yelled

He turns around"Yea" He said

"Look we can't just let you go by yourself" Carly said

"Yes we can" I said

"Shut the fuck up Sam" Carly said to me.

"Fine" I said back

"How about you come with us until we find your mom" Carly said to the Kid

"Okay" He smiled and glared at me.

"What's your name?" Carly asked

"Cory" He answered

"I love that name anyway I'm Carly" She said

"Sam" I said

"Freddie" He said

"Gibby" He said and took his shirt off.

We look at him weirdly.

"I'm his girlfriend Tasha" She said

"And these are my other friends Jake and Shane and his girlfriend Cindy" Carly said to Cory

"Nice to meet you" Cory said nicely

"We're so sorry for running you over" Carly said

"You didn't run me over" Cory said chuckling.

"Oh" Carly smiled"That's good"

"How old are you guys" Cory asked

"17 and Tasha's 18" Carly answered

"I'm 10" Cory said

"Your so cute" Carly said and pinched his cheeks.

He grabbed her arm and said"Do that again and I'll rip your arm off"

I smiled impressed"I like this kid"

"Well we really gotta get gas so get in the truck" Carly said to Cory

"Okay" He gets in the truck.

"Umm Sam can he sit in your lap please" Carly asked sweetly

"Fine" I replied

"Thanks umm Cory you have to sit on Sam's lap" She told Cory

"Okay" He said

We get in the truck.

Cory then sits on my lap.

"You are potty trained right" I asked him

"I'm not retarted you know" He said back

"Just asking"

He chuckles and leans on my chest"I'm tired" He said

"Go to sleep or something I don't care"

"K" Then he starts falling asleep.

**Cory's POV**

_***In his dream***_

_I'm running in the woods"Leave me alone"_

_Then __**He **__grabbed my Mom and cuts her neck open._

_"NO MOMMY!" I cried_

_**He **__cuts her whole head off._

_"MOMMY!" I said and ran away._

_*__**Dream over***_

I woke up crying.

"Cory are you okay" Sam asked concerned

"What's wrong" Carly asked concerned too.

"He killed her that monster" I said

"Who killed who?" Carly asked

"Jason he killed my mom" I answered

"Who's Jason" Sam asked

"A killer me and my mom got lost so we went to ask directions and he killed her he cut her neck open" I said

"Oooo too much details" She said disgusted"Wait Spencer was talking about the same guy"

"He kills people" I said

"Are you sure it wasn't just a dream" Carly said not believing me. What a bitch!

"It was real I know it was I'm not crazy" I said defensive

"I don't think your crazy you may have some mental problems" Carly said

Who the fuck do she think she is?

"Carly! don't say that to him he's obviously scared" Sam said defending me.

"Since when were you caring" Carly asked

"Since now" She hugged me"It's okay Cory I believe you"

"Thanks Sam" I said

"I'm sorry Cory" Carly said

"Whatever skinny bitch" I said

Her mouth drops"Where did you learn how to cuss like that?" Carly asked

"Easy you just say it" I said sarcasticly

"Well no need to be smart about it" She said offended.

You better be offended. No one calls me crazy!

.

.

.

.

*2 hours later*

We finally made it. We get out the car to stretch.

"We're here" Sam said happily

Carly sniffs and said"What's that smell?"

"It's dead people" I answered

"Cory stop with that" She said back

I stick my middle finger at her.

She gasps and Sam smirks happily and Carly glared at her.

"Lets go in the place" Freddie suggested

"It really does smell" Shane said. I think that's his name.

"I told you it's dead people" I said to him

"Shut up Cory" Carly said to me.

"Stop talking to him like that" Sam said to Carly

"Shut up Sam" She said to her.

Then Sam got really mad and tackled Carly"FUCK YOU CARLY" Then she punched her and gets off of her and walks in the house.

Wow that was awesome.

Carly's crying really hard.

"Are you okay?" Cindy asked and helped her up.

Carly nodds.

"You so deserved that" I said to her.

Then she started crying again.

"Come on Cory lets go talk to Sam" Freddie said to me.

"K" I said

We walk into the house.

It's really nice. Really cool place.

"Wow this place is nice" Freddie said

"Right" Sam said.

"Sam are you okay?" He asked and hugged her.

"Yeah I calmed down" She answered

I hugged her waist"That was awesome"

She smiles"Thanks Cory"

Freddie started laughing"You probably wanted to punch her for a long time"

"Yesssss I did I feel better now" She said

"I'm hungry" I said

Sam takes out a fatake from her purse and gives it to me.

"Yes a fatcake" I demolished the fatcake in 2 seconds.

"Damn he eats it faster than me" Sam said shocked

"That's a record" Freddie said

"I know right" She said back to him

"Are you guys dating?" I asked

"Yep have been for 1 year now" Sam answered

"Nice your not gonna go all mushy are you?"

"No we don't do that shit" She said

"Good I hate all that mushy couple stuff" I said

"Me too" She said back

Then all the others come in.

"Wow" Carly said

"I love this place" Tasha said

"So how are we splitting the rooms" Cindy asked

"I guess we can sleep with who-ever we're dating" Carly answered

"Perfect" Cindy said smirking happily

"But what about the kid" Tasha asked

"Oh Cory can sleep with me and Freddie" Sam said

"But how will you have sex at night" Cindy said

Sam covers my ears but I can still hear what their saying.

"What the hell is wrong with you he's 10 and you say sex out loud" She said

"I didn't know how old was" Cindy said back

"Your so stupid wow shane she's a keeper" Sam said sarcasticly

"Ok listen up Puckett you don't have to have a horrible mother fuckin attitude just because you believe a boy who you met 2 hours ago" Carly said

She un-cover my ears"Oh go suck someones dick you little slut"

"At least I have" Carly said

"At least I don't have a black eye" Sam fired back

"Well maybe...maybe" Carly started

"MAYBE YOU NOTH SHOULD SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN...WE ALL AREN'T GONNA TOLERATE THIS BULLSHIT OK SO STOP IT" Freddie yelled

"Fine" Sam said quietly

"Whatever" Carly said

"Thank you" Freddie said calmly

"Lets just go to our rooms" Shane suggested

"K come on Carls" Jake said to Carly

"Ok" She grabs his hand and then glares at Sam.

"Wow your glare really scares me I'm crying bloody murder" Sam said sarcasticly"Just go fuck him already"

Carly scoffs"...I will" She walks aways with Jake.

"What a slut" Sam said

Carly walks back because she heard what Sam said.

"Ok that's it" Carly tackles Sam to the ground and slaps her hard.

"Wow that's all you got" Sam said sarcasticly. She pushes her off of her and grabs a vase and throws it at her.

"Ouch!" Carly said and wipes the blood off her face"Ewwww"

Sam grabs a knife from the kitchen and pinns Carly down"Don't make me do this Carly" She points the knife to Carly's heart.

"Don't do it" Carly cried

"Then stop acting like a bitch you actually think you can fight me...no one can expect Freddie got it"

Carly nodds.

"I SAID GOT IT" Sam yelled

"Yes" Carly cried

"Good" Sam said smirking and gets off of her.

Carly runs into her room and Jake follows her.

"Wow that was so awesome" I said

"I know" Sam said happily

Freddie grabs the knife from Sam"Are you crazy"

"Maybe" She smiles

Freddie laughs and puts the knife back in the kitchen.

"Lets go to our room" Sam said

We walk back to our room with our bags.

Sam falls back on the bed.

"Are you okay" Freddie asked Sam

"Yeah why?" She replied

"Well you did try to kill Carly" Freddie said

"I wasn't trying to kill her I could of if I wanted to" Sam said

"True" Freddie said

"Are you fighter?" I asked

"Yep I love it" She answered

"She beat up a lot of kids back then" Freddie said

"And I watched a lot of Martial Arts fights"

"Me too" I said

"Cory your way too young to be watching MMA fights" Freddie said

"Don't baby him Freddie" Sam said

"Let me guess you have a over-protective mother"

"Yes he does she's crazy" Sam said

"Hey! my mom is not- yea she's crazy"

"So Cory you never really told us about yourself" Sam said

"Well my name is Cory" I said

She giggles"We know that something else"

"Umm I have a older sister"

"Cool what's her name" She asked

"Courtney" I answered

"Where is she?" She asked

"Back at home"

"How old is she?" Sam asked

"Your age"

"Where are you from?" Freddie asked

"Seattle"

"SO ARE WE" Sam said

"Really?"

"Yep so we can help you get back to your house" Sam said

"K thanks" I said

"It's really cold in here" Sam said

"There's a fireplace out there" Freddie said

We walk out in the living room.

"Hey Shane" Sam said

"Yea" He responded

"Can you go get some wood" She asked

"Sure" He said

"Be careful" Cindy said

"I will" He said

**Nobody's POV**

Shane walks outside. It's gettting a little dark out.

Jason hides behind a tree so Shane won't see him.

"Lets see...wood" He searches for some wood. He walks farther and keeps walking and starts picking up some wood.

Jason walks behind Shane and takes out his knife.

Shane hears someone behind him.

"Hey quit playing guys" He turns around

Jason stabs his neck and blood starts gushing out and Shane coughs up blood.

He takes the knife out and walks away.

Shane just falls on the ground.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. I wanted to start this story because I just wanted to. I will have my other stories up in a few. I hope you liked it.**

**That was the first part of it so that's why it was so long. It only took me 30 minutes on my phone.**

**I don't know how many parts this story has but I'll be done with it in no time.**

**I told you it wasn't scary. I think it's kind of funny.**

**But Please review...for me.**

**I have to go but I'll update for this story like tomorrow or something.**

**Byeeee**

**I 3 you all :)**

**xXseddieSUPERFAN101xX**


	2. Part 2

**Author's Note: Hey! Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed. I really appreciate it. You guys are very nice :)**

**Well I told you I would have the part 2 of this story up soon so I hope you enjoy it. It's very long. **

**PS: A lot of stuff is going to happen in this part so enjoy it and I hope it isn't scary to you. Haha I already told you it isn't scary so yea well on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this wonderful show called icarly. Dan Schneider does and I'm happy he does.**

**Sam's POV**

Well weird things are starting to happen. First this little boy comes and claims that some killer is trying to kill us because we're on a lake that he died on. Sounds weird right?

Carly and I are no longer friends because I kind of believe Cory about the killer and she doesn't. She called him crazy and told him to shut up. I defended him because you shouldn't talk to a 10 year old boy like that anyway. So I punched her and almost killed her. Oh I also threw a vase at her head. She tackled me and slapped me. Yea I won. She thinks she can fight me well she's wrong. I will destroy her in one punch. Okay well I sent Shane out for wood 2 hours ago and he hasn't came back yet.

So we're just looking for him through the window.

"Do you see him" I asked Cindy

"No all I see is trees" She answered

I rolled my eyes"Wow thanks like I didn't already know that there were trees...because it's a WOODS" I said sarcasticly

Gosh she's so stupid.

"Hurtful" She said offended

"Well maybe if you stop being so stupid I might stop being so sarcastic" I said

Then Cory starts crying"See it's Jason"

"Cory it's not Jason" I hugged him"Oh who am I kidding it's Jason" I joked

"This is serious we can all die" He said

"I'm sorry Cory" I hugged him again"We're not going to die"

He just continues crying not listening to me.

"Oh Cory" I dragged in our room" Cory listen to me we're not going to die"

"What happened" Freddie asked

"Shane is still not back yet" I said

"Oh" He said

"Cory thinks Jason killed him" I said to Freddie

"Maybe we should look for him" Freddie suggested. He sits on the bed.

"NOOOOOOO" Cory said

"That's not a good idea" I said

"Maybe in the morning" Freddie said

"Maybe" I said considering it.

"Don't do it Sam" Cory said

"Come on what's the worst that can happen"

"Umm you getting killed" He said sarcasticly

"Cory we're just gonna look ok"

"Whatever" He said madly

"Cory?"

"I'm getting something to eat" He walks out

"Well that went great" I said sarcasticly and lays on Freddie's lap.

"Aww Sam it's okay" He said

"Is it Freddie? This isn't really how I wanted to spend my last weekend of summer vacation"

"Me either" He starts playing with my hair"But what are we gonna do?"

"We can't do anything...if we leave everybody will get killed but if we don't leave..."

"We'll die" Freddie finished

"Lets not worry about this ok lets just spend our last summer together forever" I started tearing up.

"Sam stay strong"

I sniffled.

"Ok I'll try"

He hugged me.

"Sam your strong enough to survive this...I'm not" He said

"Don't say that Freddie you are strong you can beat me up you can survive this too" I said

"Sam I'm touched that you believe in me but I'm the same wimpy kid that I was 4 years ago" He said

"Your not" I sat up.

"Your stronger, hotter, and not wimpy" I said

"Wow that was...really sweet of you to say that but we all know that it's not true expect the part where I'm hotter because I am" He smirks and then frowns again.

"Your not a wimp so stop acting like it"

"Sam that's just the thing I'm not acting" He gets up and walks out.

I followed him.

"But Freddie you gotta believe in yourself"

"I do but not in this situation" He said

I rolled my eyes.

"That's bull Freddie"

He turns around to me.

"What's bull Sam the part where I can't believe in myself or the part where I'm gonna die" He yelled

I frowned.

He calms down.

"Sam I didn't mean to yell at you" He said calmly.

I punched him hard in the stomach.

"God dammitt Sam" He said clutching his stomach.

"Come on Freddie fight back" I taunted.

"No I'm not fighting you" He said

"Scared" I asked

"No of course not it's just that your my girlfriend I don't wanna hurt you"

"Come on Fredpuss fight back"

"Yeah Fredpuss fight back" Cory said

Then his face started getting red and then he slapped me hard and then everything went black.

**Freddie's POV**

After I slapped her I went in the kitchen. I calmed down after drinking some water. I can't believe Sam made me slap her.

"Dude you just slapped Sam and now she's not moving" Cory said

"What" I ran over to her.

"Sam" I nudged her shoulder 5 times.

"FUCK she's un-conscious Cory go get somebody"

"K EVERYBODY OUT HERE NOW" He yelled

They all come out their rooms.

"What" They all said

"Sam's un-conscious" Cory said

"What happened" Cindy asked

"Ask Freddie" Cory said

They all look at me.

"I kind of slapped her"

"And hard" Cory finished

"ARE YOU CRAZY I SHOULD SLAP YOU" Carly screamed

"Why do you care Sam tried to kill you"

"She's still my best friend she was just defending Cory" She said

"You did call me crazy" He accused

"I'm so sorry I shouldn't have can you forgive me" Carly said sincerely

"I guess" Cory said

Then Carly smiles.

"Ok we're all friends here" I said sarcasticly

"What do we do about Sam" I asked

"Lets call the hospital" Carly suggested

"No they're not gonna do anything they probably won't even get here" Cory said

"Why?" Carly asked

"Jason will probably get them before they can get to the house" Cory replied to Carly

"Your still on that...look Cory me and you aren't gonna get along good if you keep talking about that Jason shit" Carly said

"It's not shit it's true facts" Cory said back

"It isn't" Carly said to him

"Is too" He said

"Is not" She said

"Is too" He said

I lost my temper now!

"SHUT UP" I yelled

"FUCK YOU PEOPLE" Cory yelled and ran out the house. Oh god!

"CORY" We all yelled

"Quick someone hand me a bucket of cold water NOW"

Cindy runs in the kitchen and fillls cold water in a bucket and gives it to me.

I poured it on Sam to wake her up.

She sits up.

"What happened" She asked

"I'll explain later Cory just left he ran into the woods"

"WHAT" She puts on her shoes.

"Where are you going?" I asked

She stands up.

"I have to save him" She said

"Why?"

"He can get killed out there" She said

"So can you" I said

"I can't let him get killed" She said back to me

"So your gonna get your yourself killed for him"

"I have to I can't just leave him out there" She said almost crying

"Fine goodbye" I go the our room and slams the door.

**Sam's POV**

I frowned.

"I'll be back" I told everyone.

Then I ran outside and runs into the woods.

I'm running really fast but then I trip over a branch.

"Ow" I get up and start running again.

**Nobody's POV**

Cory is running from Jason because he stupid to run from the house in the first place.

"HELP" He said and stopped running.

That's very stupid of him to.

Jason walks up to him and takes out his knife.

"Mommy" Cory whistpers and then starts running again.

Jason just walks after him.

Cory runs into some bushes and Jason didn't see him do it so he's safe for right now.

"Mommy Mommy Mommy" Cory whistpered over and over again.

Until Sam finally found him and touched his shoulder.

Cory jumped in fear.

He turned around.

"Sam" He hugged her.

She hugged him back.

"What were you thinking?" She asked

"I was mad I wasn't thinking" He said back

"I'm just glad your okay" She said

"I saw him" Cory said

"Who Jason?" Sam said

"Yeah he was just starring at me but he is following me...with his knife"

"We gotta get out here before he kills both of us" She said

"Yeah"

"I gotta plan listen closely" Sam said

**Freddie's POV**

Damn why did I let her go. I'm a horrible boyfriend. I'm a big shithead.

"Their not back yet" I said to Carly

"Freddie it's okay I'm sure their on there way back" Carly said

"Yea right" I slouched on the couch.

"I knew I shouldn't have let her go" I said

"Why did you let her go" Carly asked

"Cuz she wanted to save Cory so he wouldn't get killed"

"But that may cost her..her life" Carly said

"I know but she wouldn't budge so I just let her I really hope she's okay"

"Me too" Carly said

**Sam's POV**

Okay so I'm running for my life. So not what I had in plan for my last weekend of summer vacation.

"I thought you said you plan would work" Cory said while running

"It did we're running we distracted him"

"He's gonna get us you know" He said

"That's the spirit Cory" I said sarcasticly

"Well it's true" He said

Then I tripped over a log.

"Ow!"

"You ok?" Cory asked

Then Jason walks up to us and takes out his knife.

"Go Cory go to the house" I said

"No I won't leave you here" He said

"JUST GO tell them goodbye GO"

He nodds and leaves.

I gulped.

"Ok Jason lets get this overwith"

He nodds.

"But I wouldn't do it if I were you"

"Why" He whistpers

I didn't know he could talk.

"Cuz I didn't do anything to you no of us did I heard what happened to you and I'm sorry really"

He puts his knife away. I breath in relief. Then he offers me his hand.

I took it and he helped me up.

"Thanks Jason"

"I need to fulfill my mothers" He said

"What orders?"

"I need to kill whoever comes on this lake"

"Well kill people who act stupid"

"Ok" He said

"We'll talk later I need to get back to the house"

"What's your name" He asked

"Sam...Sam Puckett" I smiled

.

.

.

.

.

_***Flashback***_

_"Jason I'd like you to meet my friends daughter Samantha Puckett" Jason's Mom said_

_"Please call me Sam" Sam said nicely_

_"Ok" Jason's Mom said and walked away._

_"How old are you?" Jason asked _

_"5" She answered_

_"I'm 10" He said_

_"Wow 5 years older than me" She said_

_He grins._

_"Your so cute" He said_

_"I know I am everyone tell me that it's so annoying"_

_"Where are you from?" He asked_

_"Seattle"_

_"What are you doing here" He asked_

_"Visiting your mom My mom wanted me to come so I can meet you"_

_"Oh okay" He said_

_"Come on lets go in the woods" She suggested_

_"Ok" He said_

_They walk into the woods._

_"I love the woods" Sam said_

_"Why?"_

_"It's so peaceful" She grinned_

_He grins back._

_"So Sam are we like friends"_

_"Yep I think we could be really good friends" She said_

_"Me too" _

_Then Jason trips over a branch._

_"Shit" He said_

_"Are you okay?" She asked and helped him up._

_"Yea I think so"_

_"What does that word mean?" She asked_

_"What word"_

_"Shit"_

_"My mom says it so don't say it"_

_"Why not" She asked_

_"It's a big kid word" He said_

_"Ok sorry" She said_

_"Don't worry about it just don't say it again"_

_"I won't I promise" She said_

_Then he takes out a carving knife from his pocket._

_"Are you gonna kill me?" She asked scared_

_"OH MY GOD NO your my friend I was just gonna carve our names onto this tree"_

_"Ok carve away" She said_

_He carves their names onto the tree_

_Jason and Sam_

_Friends forever_

_Sam smiles._

_"Aww"_

_Then a branch falls on her head._

_She starts tearing up._

_"Oww"_

**(A/N: Sorry for all the falling and everything. I just feel it needs that )**

_"Are you okay we're both getting hurt today"_

_"Yea I'm fine can you kiss it"_

_"Huh?" He said confused_

_"My mom always kisses my head when I get a bruise there" She said_

_"Ok" He kisses her head._

_"Better?"_

_"Much better" She said_

_"You wanna go back now? He asked_

_"NO" She said_

_"Why?" He asked_

_"Cuz then I would have to leave I don't wanna leave" She said_

_"We'll see eachother again" He said_

_"Promise"_

_"I promise" He said_

_*__**End of Flashback***_

I wipe away my tears.

"I promised" Jason said

"No Jason don't blame yourself for this"

"But I promised you and I broke it" He said

"Jason it's ok I'm not mad we're still friends right?"

"Yes"

"Exactly don't blame yourself" I said

"I'm sorry I killed your friend"

"It's alright Jason just don't kill anyone else until I say so...promise"

"Absolutely...I promise" He said

"Ok I gotta go"

"K bye" He said

"See ya later" I said and walked away.

Wow until that flashback I had no idea that Jason was the one who I met back then. Wow at least I didn't get killed and I'm safe and my friends are too because he promised he wouldn't kill anyone else.

I walk back to the house.

I stand behind the door.

"But we don't know if she's alive" I hear Freddie say.

I walked in.

"But Freddie I'm right here"

"SAM!" He picks me up and hugs me. I hugged him back.

He puts me down.

"How did you possibly survive?" Cory asked

"It's a long story"

"We got time" Cory said

"Well it all started when I was 5 I met Jason" I started

"Wait a minute you knew him" Freddie cut me off.

"Yea but we only talked for one day we never saw eachother again" I said

"...because he drowned" Freddie said

"Huh?"

"I remember a few years ago I saw a report on the news" Freddie said

"What'd they say" I asked

"All I remember is that he drowned because somebody left him by himself and then they said that his mother and that person was found dead the same night"

"It was his moms orders" I said

"What orders?" Freddie asked

"His mom said to kill anyone who comes on the lake" I said

"Oh so that's why he killed Shane" Freddie said

"He apologized" I said

"He better" Freddie said

"How did you guys communicate?" Cory asked

"By talking" I answered

"He can talk?" Cory said

"Yea"

"Well he did survive the drowning so he is alive" Freddie said

"Hey lets get to bed" I said

"Yea" They both agreed

**Jason's POV**

I'm standing in the same place I was at when Sam left.

"Shane Shane Shane where are you" The girl said.

Then she stepped on his body, looks down, and screams.

"FUCK WHO THE FUCK DID THIS. THAT WAS MY BOYFRIEND YOU JACKASS" She screams to the trees.

I get kind of pissed.

Then she looks at me.

"Hey man do you know who did this" She points to Shane.

I just stand there and let her talk.

"That son of a bitch he killed my boyfriend well whoever did that needs a life and needs to stop doing this"

Then I get pissed.

I take out my knife.

"I'm sorry Sam" I whistpered

"Oh my god you killed Shane you mother fuckin jackass you can't just go and kill people without a reason"

I lost my temper and pushed my to a tree.

She screamed really loud.

**Sam's POV**

I hear a scream. It sounded like a girl.

I woke up. Then Freddie and Cory woke up too.

I go in living room.

"What's going on guys?" I asked

"Cindy left she went to go find Shane" Carly answered

"No! why would she do that"

"Well she was really worried that he didn't come back so she went looking for him" Carly said

"That girl is so stupid"

"Why?" Carly asked

"Well obviously if Shane went to get some wood like 4 hours ago and didn't come back then that means something happened to him"

"Like what?"

"I don't know he could of been kidnapped, killed I don't know" I lied

"Sam why do you hate me" She asked

"What?"

"I stood up for you when Freddie slapped you I even apologized to Cory for calling him crazy" She said

"You did all that for me" I said shocked

"Yes! I still wanna be best friends I really do" She said

"Carly I know you do but we're in a situation where we just can't I'm really sorry we can be friends but not best friends"

"Ok it's better than nothing" She said

"That's the spirit well anyways I gotta go save Cindy"

"But you could get hurt" She said concerned

"I won't trust me"

She screams again.

"Bye tell Freddie and Cory where I'm going"

"K" She said

Then I ran out the door.

I run to where they were.

I see Jason about to stab her.

"STOP!" I yelled as I came up to them.

Jason drops his knife.

I can't believe this. He promised.

I put on a hurt expression.

"Jason what are you doing?" I asked hurt

"Nothing" He said

"Really it looks like your about to kill Cindy"

"I wasn't" He said lying

"Don't lie Jason I know you were...you promised"

"She was calling me names...bad words" He said

"You still promised and now you broke it"

"Look Sam" He started

"No it's cool I thought you were good"

"I am" He said

"Well show me that..let Cindy go"

He lets her go.

"Sam is this some kind of joke your a freak he almost killed me" Cindy said to Sam

I started getting mad.

"I just saved you...you know I didn't have you" She said

"Your a huge bitch I always wanted to say that to you" She said to Sam

"Jason" She said

"Yea"

"Get her" She said

He grabs his knife and cut her body in half.

My mouth dropped.

"That was...so awesome"

"So you forgive me" He asked

"Yea only if you never betray me again"

"Never again"

I go in the house.

"I'm back"

"SAM!" Carly said and hugged me.

"Hey" I pushed her off.

"Your alive wait where's Cindy?" She asked

"Oh she...she got killed"

"YOU WERE THERE WHEN SHE GOT KILLED AND YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING"

"Hey! don't fuckin yell at me I tried but she wouldn't let me help she kept calling me names so I just let her get killed"

"Your...your crazy! you killed her"

"I didn't" I protested

"Don't talk to me you murderer" She said and walked away.

"Bitch"

Then she turns around.

"THAT'S IT I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU"

She grabs a chair and throws it at me but I ducked.

"OH IT'S ON" I said

"Bring it"

I grab Carly's hair and yanks some out.

She screams and cries.

I see Freddie and Cory come out.

"SAM!" I hear Freddie yell.

"Ooo chick fight" Cory said

"You stay here I'm going to stop that fight" Freddie said

He runs over to us.

"Hey! Break it up" He said

"FUCK OFF FREDDIE" I screamed

"YEA" Carly said

I punched her hard.

"No one asked you to talk"

"Shut up!" She sai back

"NO YOU" I punch her in the stomach

"OW!" Then she gets up.

"I'm gonna end this" She said

"Oh really..How?"

She grabs a knife from the kitchen.

"By finishing you"

I laughed.

"I'm so scared"

She stabbed me in the stomach.

I feel the blood start gushing out.

I screamed and fell down.

"SAM!" I hear Freddie say.

Then I see Carly stab him in the shoulder.

"JASON!" I screamed really loud.

"I'll finish you off later" She leaves

Freddie falls down next to me.

I cried.

"I'm sorry Freddie" I breathed heavily.

"Why?" He asked weakly

"I should of stopped when you said to"

"It's okay" He whistpered

"Please don't die on me Freddie"

"I won't" He closed his eyes

"Freddie" I started crying hard.

Then Carly walks back over to us.

"Aww is Freddie dead"

"No he isn't" I said firmly

I feel alright now. I can move. Thank you god!

She grabs the knife.

"Oh he will be" She said evily

"NOOOO" I got up and tackled her and grabbed the knife from her.

Then Jason crashes through the window.

I smiled.

"Jason you heard my scream"

"Yea I did it was loud"

I laughed.

"Please get her"

"Sure" He said

"No before this" She grabs the knife from me and stabs Freddie again in the shoulder.

"FREDDIE" I break down into tears.

"Freddie" I get really mad and grabbed the knife from Jason and chops Carly's head off.

I dropped the knife in shock. I just killed someone.

Cory runs over and hugs her.

I just cried.

Jason just stood there.

"I'm sorry" He said

"It's okay" I said to him.

We all grouped hugged and I just cried.

**Author's Note: Wow that was so long. My hands hurt so bad. Man I'm sorry I made it so long.**

**I hope you liked it. I hope you liked all the twist in there. So Sam and Jason knew eachother. I told you it's nothing like the movies. **

**Please review! I think I deserve it from typing all of this. **

**Okay I am so tired.**

**I locked myself in my room because I'm still mad at my mom. She's a jerk!**

**But I have a plan. You see my mom and stepdad are going on vacation that weekend and she left me charge so I'll just tell my older brothers to take my sister out that night so I can watch it. I think it'll work. I hope it does or I'll die.**

**Well I have to go now. I'm going to stretch my hands and legs.**

**Byeeee**

**I love you all :) **

**xXseddieSUPERFAN101xX**


	3. Part 3

**Author's Note: Hey ya'll freaks of nature. Haha I didn't mean it. Okay so here's the next part. I'm trying to hurry this story up so I can finish my other stories. Enjoy it! Don't worry about the weirdness...it gets weirder so watch out. I thank all of you guys who reviewed. I hope this chapter makes you fall out your chairs or wherever your sitting :) It's really short so yeah thought I should tell you that**

**Disclaimer: Yo peoples I's don't owns icarly. Ya'll hear me. Wow that was lame :( I'm half british people give me a chance.**

**Sam's POV**

Well Carly and Freddie are dead because of me. I ruined everything. Well after I cried for 30 minutes we all went to Jason's little hide out. That's what he calls it. I really don't feel scared anymore. He's not gonna kill me so I'm fine. I'm just gonna enjoy the rest of my weekend. I'll have to leave tomorrow to take Cory back home to his sister. I guess I'm staying over Jason's. I'm sure he won't mind. I can't believe I'm friends with a killer. That's so cool! Don't look at me like that! The only good part is that you won't get killed.

Well we're in his creep zone. I lost a lot of blood. I gotta get stitches so Jason's gonna do it. It stills hurts but I have to tame the pain. Like Freddie said I'm strong. Aww I miss Freddie. Why did he have to get killed? Wait is he even dead? I have no idea. Oww Jason's really bad at stitching. Remind me to never let him give me stitches again. It huts like a bitch. After he's done I clean up the mess and walk around.

"Wow this place changed it's creepy" I said

"Just how I like it" He replied

I laughed.

"So...you stay here until people come" Cory asked

"Yea pretty much" Jason said

"Wow so how many knives do you have" I asked

"A lot" He said

I picked one up.

"This is so cool" I said

"Can I see one?" Cory asked

"Dude your too young" He said and laughed.

"Come on Jason please" I said

"Fine just don't hurt yourself" He said

"Whatever" He said and picked one up.

"Their so big" Cory said amazed

"Yea" Jason said laughing.

After laughing and Jason getting to know Cory we decided to go to sleep so I went to sleep on the couch and Cory slept right next to me and Jason just left and I have no idea where he went. But whatever I need sleep. I had a weird day. I deserve sleep so peace out. Sam out.

I let my eyes close and I went into deep sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Nobody's POV**

In the Morning, the others wake up.

Well only Gibby and Tasha did.

I walk out their room.

"Is everyone still sleep?" Tasha asked

"I don't know" Gibby said

Then Tasha looked down at Carly and Freddie's bodies and screams.

"What" Gibby asked

"Look down" Tasha demanded.

He looks down.

"OH MY GOD" He shouted

"There's blood everywhere" Tasha complained

"We gotta tell everyone" Gibby said

"Agreed" Tasha said

"EVERYONE GET THE FUCK OUT HERE" Gibby yelled.

Jake comes out his room.

"Dude why are you screaming it's fuckin morning" Jake said and yawned

"Jake your girlfriend's dead" Gibby said

"WHAT!" Then he runs over to Carly's body.

"Where's her head" Jake asked

Tasha looks for it and points to it.

"Who did this?" Jake asked

"I don't know but no one is here" Gibby said and sighed

"Shit" Jake said and hit the wall.

"This is some bull" Jake said

"Some huge bull who could of did this" Tasha said

"Maybe Cory wasn't crazy" Gibby said

"What do you mean?" Tasha asked confused slightly

"Maybe that Jason guy is real" Gibby answered

"Maybe but we have to get out of me or we're dead" Tasha said

"We can't just leave I know someone is alive" Gibby said

"Gibby if someone was alive they would be here in the house" Tasha said

"True" Gibby responded

"Lets pack and get the hell out of here" Tasha said

"Packing now" Gibby said and started packing.

Everyone did.

.

.

.

.

.

If only they knew Jason was eavesdropping on their conversation and is pissed. Ooooo someone is in trouble.

.

.

.

.

**Sam's POV**

I woke up to a sound. Ahhhh that was some good sleep. I look next to me. Oh Cory is still sleeping.

"Jason" I said

"Yea" He replied back.

"Morning" I said

"Morning" He said back

"Did you even go to sleep" I asked

"Nope" He said

"Oh why not" I asked

"I don't know I just can't seem to go to sleep" He said

"Oh what are you doing?" I asked

"Sharpening my knives" He replied

"Why?" I asked

"Your friends are leaving" He said

What! I can't believe this. It's Freddie's car and their just gonna take it. Those son of a bitches.

"WHAT their just gonna leave me" I shouted

"Yep" He said

"I'm so pissed right now" I said

"You should be" He said

Cory wakes up.

"What's going on?" Cory asked

"Nothing sweetie" I said

"I need your help" Jason said

"Both of us?" I asked

"Yep" He said

"With what?" Cory asked

"Cory let me handle this...with what?" I asked

"I need your help killing them" He said

Say what!

"WHAT" I shouted

"Awesome" Cory said

"I thought you weren't gonna kill any of my friends" I said

"I know but your gonna be killing them" He said

"No no way Jason I am not killing anyone" I said

"You killed Carly" He said

"Yea cuz she almost killed me and I think she killed Freddie"

"Come on Sam" He begged

"No"

"Please" He pleaded

"Absolutely not" I said

"Please" He said again

"Fine I'll do it but you owe me big time" I said

"Can I help?" Cory asked

"Yea" Jason said

"What Jason he's 10 years old" I protested

"Yea but this would be a great expierence for him" Jason said

"Killing someone" I said

"Yea" He said

I laughed.

"Your crazy but okay he can help and I think I know how" I said and smiled evily.

This weekend just gets weirder and weirder.

**Author's Note: I told you it's short but aren't you shocked. Sam and Cory are about to go on a killing spree. The next part is the finale. I'm not making any squeals. I think this is my final scary story. I'm not good at it so I'll stop. I'll stick to my regular stories.**

**Okay here's the thing.**

**You won't get anything from me this weekend because I'm spending it with my real dad. So sorry. I'm really sorry but I'll have the finale out on Monday or Tuesday. Depends on how long it takes me to type it. It's a long squeal.**

**Oh also on Saturday it's my older brother's birthday. Their finally turning 21. They're moving out in August. Oh if you're wondering why I said brother's. It's because their twins. Yeah Josh and Derrick. Their the best. My other older brother is 25 and he's getting married in October. I'm excited. I'll have another sister. One that doesn't get me in trouble and that doesn't ruin my guitar. I can't wait. **

**Shit there I go again. Just yapping.**

**Well goodbye :)**

**Love you all :)**

**Remember to send me a review or if you are confused about the story you can PM me too. I'll respond right away.**

**xXseddieSUPERFAN101xX**


	4. Author's Note:Don't worry it's not bad

**I'm back I think. Well I have to do things for 4 days well I guess I'll have a chapter for both of my stories. I'll update the finale and then give you guys a new chapter of iMeet Holly. But before I have some announments I think I spelled that right.**

**One: Please vote Jennette McCurdy for favorite country artist and female breakout scene stealer and vote icarly.**

**Two: Please help me start another story. You can work on it with me.**

**Three: Umm what's the other thing. Oh yea...man I forgot. Well whatever it was it probably wasn't important.**

**So hows everyone doing?**

**I'm okay. I got in a physical fight today with my best friend.**

**If your wondering what happened. I'll tell you.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well it all started at my brother's birthday party. My friend Crystal came because of course I invited her. Well our boy best friend came because he's cool with my brother's. So Crystal ditched me for someone else and then I found her kissing my brother. It was a horrible picture for me. Then some anger came to me so I pushed her and punched her. I couldn't believe I did that. But she attacked my brother and he had a girlfriend and she heard about it and broke up with him. I've never seen him cry before. He was going to propose to her last night and now he can't. I even cried too. It turned out to be the worst birthday Derrick has ever had. He won't come out his room and he's still crying. I feel so bad for him.**

**Do you guys have any ideas on how to cheer him up? Because I can't think of anything.**

**Well I hope I didn't bore you.**

**I'll have the Finale up tomorrow or Tuesday. Depends if I have to do some stuff for my brother.**

**Well I will let you know or whatever.**

**Sorry I'm trying to get rid of this British accent but it won't go. I'm only half British so sorry if my wording sounds weird.**

**Well I should go unless you wanna hear some more then just PM me if you want some more info about me that I'll be okay to give out.**

**Goodbye :)**

**I love you all :)**

**xXseddieSUPERFAN101xX**


	5. Finale!

**Author's Note: Hey guys here's the Finale of this weird story. I hope you like it. There is some killing parts but Jason isn't the one who does it. **

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own icarly so stop asking me to say it.**

**Nobody's POV**

Gibby, Tasha, and Jake are all packed and ready to leave.

"Is everyone ready" Gibby asked

"Yea" Tasha answered

"Lets go" Jake said

Then Cory comes in the door.

"Hey" He said

"Cory? I thought you were dead" Tasha said confused

"Nope" He said

"Where's Sam?" Gibby asked

"I don't know she just disappeared" Cory lied

"She must be dead" Gibby said

"Must be" Cory said and smirked

"Why are you making that face?" Tasha asked suspiciously

"What face?" Cory asked

"That evil face" She said

"I don't know what your talking about" He said clueless

"Ok whatever go pack your stuff" Tasha said

"We're leaving" Cory questioned

"Yes everyone is dead" Tasha said

"Ok it may take me a while" Cory said

"Well hurry up" Tasha said

"Yea before we all die" Gibby said

Cory smirked.

"Trust me I wouldn't count on that" He said

"Huh?" Jake said

"Nothing nothing at all" Cory said

.

.

.

**Sam's POV**

Jason was training me for all of this. I'm nervous about it. I don't know if I can do this. But they made me mad so I gotta get rid of them. So yea I'm ready. Lets kill some ass.

"You ready" Jason asked

"I think so" I said

"Lets test you" He said

"Ok" I put on my mask"Test me"

"Take your knife out" He demanded

I took it out.

"Stab my arm" He said

Okay weird but I did it anyway.

I stabbed his arm but no blood came out.

"Ok good" He said

I took my mask off.

"That didn't hurt" I said confused

"Nope with this knife resistant suit on it doesn't" He said

"Oh okay" I smiled

"I'm ready"

"Are you sure" He asked

I stabbed his shoulder.

"I was born ready"

"I'll be watching" He said

My phone beeps.

I read my text.

"Cory said ready"

"Good luck" He said

"Thanks" I said and left.

**Nobody's POV again**

Sam walked over to Cory outside the house.

"Cory are you ready" She asked

"Yes I am" He said

Sam puts her mask on and so does Cory.

"Lets kill some mother fuckers" Cory said

.

.

.

Inside the house the others are waiting for Cory.

"Where's Cory?" Tasha asked

Gibby comes out Cory's room.

"He's not in his room but the window is open" Gibby said

"He snuck out that sneaky little boy" Tasha said

"But I saw blood by the window" Gibby said

"Oh my god he's dead that poor boy but oh well lets go" Tasha said

Then Sam opened the door and closed it.

Tasha turns around.

"What was that" She asked

"What?" Gibby asked confused

"Someone's here" Tasha said scared

"No ones here but us" Gibby said

"I heard the door close" Tasha said

Outside with Sam and Cory.

"Alright Cory use your knife to break the window" Sam said

"K" He takes out his knife and breaks the window.

.

.

Tasha screams.

"Someone's here see I told you" Tasha shouted

"But who?" Gibby asked

Sam jumps through the window.

"Me" She said

Cory followed her.

"And me" He said

"What do you want with us" Gibby asked

"I want you to die and go to hell" Sam said

"And we will get what we want" Cory said

"Oh yeah" Gibby grabbed a vase and throws it at them.

"Ouch" Sam said sarcasticly

"Are you like ghost" Tasha asked

"No" Sam said

"So you better run because it's gonna get a little rough in here" Cory said

Sam takes out her knife.

"Run" She said

They run out the house.

"Come on!" Sam demanded.

They run after them.

"You get Jake and I get Tasha and Gibby" Sam said

"K" He runs after Jake.

Sam runs to the Lake.

"You really think you can out-run me well think again assholes" Sam said

"Why are you fuckin doing this?" Tasha asked

"I'm just in a killing mood" Sam said

"Just leave us alone" Gibby said

"I don't think so" She said

"Stay back Tasha I'll handle this she's a girl so she's easy to hurt" Gibby said

"Am I am I really?" Sam said

"Yep" Gibby pushed her.

Sam kicks him. She punched him and stabbed him in the eye and cuts through his face and pushes him into the lake.

"Alright whos next"

Tasha ran away from Sam into the woods.

"Oh come on!" Sam ran after her.

.

Cory runs after Jake and jumps on his back.

Jake falls on his stomach.

"Dammitt" He said

Cory stabs in his back and cuts through his back and then chops his head off.

"This is so fun" He said happily

.

Sam was still running after Tasha and she was getting tired but she couldn't give up.

Tasha starts to climb the tree.

Sam cuts her legs off.

Tasha falls on her back.

"Shit" Tasha said

Sam stabs her in her neck.

Tasha coughs up blood.

"Your done" Sam said

.

.

After that they go back to Jason's hide out.

"Mission accomplished" Sam said happily

"I saw the whole thing you guys did great" Jason said

"I know" Sam said

"This was so much fun" Cory said

"Jason it was so nice seeing you again" Sam said

"Your leaving" He asked

"We have to I gotta go tell Spencer about Carly and everything" She said

"Oh" Jason said

"I promise I'll come visit every summer" She said

"Okay" They hugged.

"High five kid" He said

They high fived.

"Make sure you bring Cory I think me and him can get along great" Jason said

"Ok I will"

.

Okay they left and started heading on the road.

.

After 5 hours of driving they finally get to Bushwell Plaza.

Sam and Cory knocks on Spencer's door.

He opens the door.

"Hey Sam and boy I don't know" He said

"Oh this is Cory we met him on the streets"

"Ok? Where is everyone" Spencer asked

"Oh" She said sadly

"Jason got them didn't they" He said

She nodds.

"So Carly.."

"Dead I'm sorry" Sam said

"It's fine I told her this would happen" He said

"But she didn't believe you?" Cory asked

"Yea how did you know" Spencer asked

"The same thing happened with me" Cory said

"Oh well she should of listened" Spencer said

"True well I gotta get Cory to his house" Sam said

"Ok seeya later" Spencer said

"K" She said

.

.

Later on after Sam and Cory left.

Jason pulled Freddie's body in his house hide out.

"Okay lets see what we can do" He gets some water and pours it on him.

Freddie wakes up.

"What happened where's Sam what did you do to her?" Freddie asked

"Nothing she went back to Seattle with Cory" Jason said

"Why?" He asked

"Cuz everyone is dead and she thought you were dead" Jason said

"How can I get back?" Freddie asked

"You can take my truck" Jason said

"Thanks...umm"

"Jason" He finished

"Right Jason" Freddie said

"Go get her before someone else does" Jason said

"K Thanks" Freddie said and left.

.

.

Back in Seattle.

Sam just pulled up to Cory's house and their knocking on the door.

Courtney opens the door.

"Cory!" She hugs him.

"Hey sis" Cory said

"Where have you been?" Courtney asked

"He's been with me" Sam said

"You kidnapped him! You bitch" She said to Sam

"I didn't kidnapp him your mom got killed and he was lost" Sam said

"She took care of me really well" Cory said

"Are you sure?" Courtney asked

"Yep Sam's really nice" Cory said

"Ok sorry I called you a bitch" Courtney said

"It's cool" Sam said

"Thanks for taking care of him" She said

"Your welcome" Sam said

"You wanna come in" She asked

"Sure" Sam goes in.

"So what did you do" She asked

"We did fun stuff" Sam answered

"That's good" She said

"You guys can hang out since your the same age you know?" Cory said

"Do you want to?" She asked

"Sure all my friends are dead" Sam said

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry" She said

"It's cool" Sam said

"What happened?" She asked

"Car accident,committed sucide, killed" Sam said

"Wow it must be hard for you" She said

"Yea" Sam said sadly

"Look Sam we just moved here so I do need someone to show me around and stuff so can you?" She asked

"Well sure" Sam said

"Wow thanks Sam" She said

"No prob Courtney" Sam said

"You wanna stay for dinner?" She asked Sam

"She'll love to" Cory said

"Sure I'm starving" Sam said

"Can I help cook?" Cory asked

"Sure" She said

"Ooo I'll help to" Sam said

"You don't have to" She said

"No it's cool I love cooking" Sam said

"Well okay" She said

They all start on dinner.

.

.

A few hours later.

Sam drives back home. She walks in.

"I'm so tired MOM I'M HOME" Then she looks at the note on the counter.

She picks it up and read it out loud.

"Sam, I'm going to Vegas for a week there's meatloaf in the fridge or if you don't want that I left 100 dollars for food and other stuff. Love, Mom...As usual always partying in Vegas"

She sits down on the couch and turns on the tv.

There's a knock on the door.

"Damn who is it!" She shouted and goes and opens the door.

"Hey Sam" Freddie said and smiled

Sam gasped.

"Freddie" She said

"Yea it's me" He said

"That's not possible Carly killed you"

"No she didn't remember that time I saved her life" He said

"Yea" Sam said

"Well they put metal in me" He said

"Like a robot" Sam said

"Yea kind of but the good thing is that when Carly stabbed me in my shoulder I didn't die" He said

"Wow" She smiled.

Then she kissed me and pulled him closer.

She pulled back.

"I love you" She said

"I love you too" He said back and pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks Jason" Sam whistpered.

Now Sam and Courtney are best friends and Sam and Freddie are still together and every summer they always go up to Crystal Lake to see Jason with Cory of course.

.

.

_**The End**_

**Author's Note: Well that's it! I hope you enjoyed it all. I finished 2 stories at the same time well same day.**

**I will be publishing another story soon.**

**But I have a question for you if you obviously know the answer.**

**You see me and my buddy Moviepal want to write a joint story but we wanna know how to do it. Do you make another profile.**

**If you know the answer please do tell me.**

**Okay well gots to go and eat. Byeeee! :)**

**Remember to review :)**

**xXseddieSUPERFAN101xX**


	6. Thanks!

**Author's Note: I'm doing the thank you thing for this story too.**

**.**

**Moviepal: Again thank you for being there to review my stories. Your so awesome for that :)**

**.**

**LyshaLuvsSeddie: Thanks for reviewing! You rock :)**

**.**

**iSam101: Again thanks for reviewing my stories. I hope you enjoyed them :)**

**.**

**supchicka: Thanks for reviewing :)**

**.**

**llamallamaduck: Thanks for reviewing :)**

**.**

**TonyTone: Thanks so much for reviewing :)**

**.**

**Geekquality: Thanks for reviewing :) Your awesome!**

**.**

**.**

**So yea thanks :)**

**Oh guess what! I got a seddie bagpack. Well I made it. I got an icarly bagpack and then I took it back because I really wanted a seddie bagpack. So I called my friend who is a great artist and he helped me turn an ordinary bagpack into a seddie bagpack. It's so cool. It's all decorated in different colors and then in the front I put my favorite picture of seddie and it looks amazing. Everyone at school is going to be so jealous. My school has a lot of seddie fans. I can't wait! I'll be rocking my senior year with the seddie bagpack.**

**Okay enough talking.**

**Bye everyone :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xXseddieSUPERFAN101xX**


End file.
